Star Crosed
by TheNerdSide
Summary: An amusing story of how ratchet trying to find love , after ratchet and clank plan a simple night out it turned to be a...date per say nerves hit ratchet like a tonne of bricks. Do you think he will pull it of?


Star crossed 

**Authors note: For whoever is reading this , I would just like to tell u that this will be my first story on this site , for a while now I wanted to write a story based on the game ratchet and clank , which recently I have an addiction to.**

 **If u have any feed back on this please feel free and write a review as I want to better my self a writer.**

 **Thanks and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was like any other day you know? Ratchet was playing his video games and clank was watching his secret agent clank movies admiring himself , this was basically there routine for the past two weeks, their were no planets to save or any mission that the two have been called for.

There wasn't much chat besides the occasional small talk until ratchet said "hey clank" "yes ratchet?"clank replied Without his eyes coming of the screen "you want to go out and watch a movie or go out for dinner or something like that tonight?" " well ratchet I would like to see a movie but there is nothing good on lately" "well that's because you won't watch anything else without knowing your going to be in it" "correct ratchet hehehe" ( trademark giggle) clank finally gave his full attention to ratchet by taking his eyes of the screen " well we got to something we haven't done anything the past two weeks I don't want to sit hear playing video games all day" ratchet said "well ratchet I think it's time you go yourself a … Companion" clank said awkwardly. Ratchet giving him a weird look " what do you mean clank , I already got my self a companion , I don't even consider you as a companion I consider you as-"clank interrupted "Ratchet I'm not talking about that type of companion I'm talking about…well the opposite….gender type companion"clank trying to put it as appropriate as possible. Ratchet giving clank the WTF face as clank continued on "well you have been lonely in the past couple months ,I can tell by the recent emotions you have been showing lately , I think it's time to get out of you shell"

Ratchet still giving him a bewildered look until he finally said " gee clank I don't know where that came from…"ratchet said awkwardly.

Ratchet continued "it's just ….you know I was never good with girls , I just don't know how to keep myself calm and not act like a total retard in front of them"ratchet was now getting upset a bit which was rare.

Clank was now feeling guilty about bringing it up as clank knew what past experiences were like when ratchet tried to impress girls…one way or another , but that's another story to tell sometime.

Clank finally spoke after a brief moment of silence " well come on ratchet lets go see that movie or go out to do something like you said earlier" trying to change the subject as clank could see that ratchet was really hurt by the subject. After sometime as the two got dressed they headed out of there apartment to go out for dinner.

As they made there way down to the lobby they happened to run into the plumber guy , which was examining a pipe, ratchet as he walk past recognised him with surprise and said "YOU again ?!" The plumber guy turned around swiftly to see who it was , to his surprise he saw the two heroes which of course wasn't the first time.

The plumber said in his usually voice " oh it's you two again!" Ratchet still trying to comprehend how we keep bumping into this guy where ever we go. Ratchet stayed quiet still trying to figure it out while clank greeted him " hello sir , what brings you hear today?"

The plumber was gathering his tools for whatever job he was going to do until he said " well the hotel was complaining about a terrible smell going around , I just found out that one of the pipes is leaking creating this smell , it's nothing hard just some wielding and it will be good as new again…what's the matter ratchet?" Clank turned to see ratchet was putting his hands over his mouth and nose to cover the smell , it didn't seem to be working. Ratchet said with his last breath of air " it…was nice…..meeting…you" ratchet then dashed of to get some fresh air. Clank said his goodbye and caught up with ratchet down in the lobby.

Clank was now in the lobby and saw ratchet outside with his hands on his knees taking deep breaths , clank ran outside ratchet saw clank and said taking deep breaths "I'm sorry…clank the smell…was unbearable, and how do we … Keep running in .. To this guy!" " it's alright ratchet and I do not know I've always ask my self the same thing , I'll go and get a cab" clank ran off searching for a cab while ratchet still catching his breath but eventually his breathing pattern went back to normal , he took a seat and waited for clank to come back.

While waiting ratchets mobile (cell phone) rang , he thought it was captain quark again asking for another favour like he always does but to his surprise it was Talwyn , ratchet was shocked when he saw this as she never rang him unless it was mission related. Ratchet hesitated answering as he hasn't herd from her in months , he answered the call cautiously saying " ugh.. Hello?" Ratchet said cautiously " hey ratchet uhh long time no see" Talwyn said in a uneasy manner "yeah aha it's been a while whats…ahh been happening lately?" " aha uhhh nothing much , has been a bit boring here" " yea same here , actually me and clank are going out to get something to eat then to watch a movie afterwords" at this point ratchet was struck with an idea to ask Talwyn to come with them tonight , but he wasn't completely confident in asking this but he remembered what clank said earlier in the day.

The conversation continued with Talwyn saying "oh yeah that's … Pretty good I was" ratchet interrupted her " hey Talwyn ahh….I was wondering do you want to come and uhh …hang out with us tonight?" Ratchet said awkwardly Talwyn almost responded immediately "YES! Uhh I mean yea sure why not , where would you guys be?" Clank came back telling me that our cab has arrived ratchet said in a hurry " meet us at the intergalactic red lobster on the planet metropolis you know where that is?" "Yes , it's not far from where I am ill meet you there , see you soon" " ok see ya".

Ratchet and clank got into the cab and drove of , as they were traveling to the intergalactic lobster ratchet had to quickly explain what was happening " Clank I got to tell you something" " what is it ratchet" "I was just on the phone with Talwyn and I just invited her to come and…join us" clank looked at ratchet with proudness and said " that's it ratchet you are finally coming out of your shell , well done ratchet" clank said in a pleasing manner.

Ratchet was now starting to get nervous and his hand are becoming sweaty , ratchet said "but what if she doesn't like me or I act like a total dick in front of her like I did with previous girls , I just…..act so nervous around girls you know , now matter how much I pump my self up to get rid of the nerves , they just come crawling back" clank looked at him in disappointment and said with a firm voice "ratchet! Get a hold of your self , you faced countless enemy's and done many near impossible missions , and your nervous because of a girl" clank laughed as he said this making a mockery out of ratchet infuriating him.

Clank continued laughing at the matter while ratchet watched on this happened for a couple seconds until ratchet spoke in a pissed off manner " you know what clank I'm going to prove you wrong" clank responded still laughing " haha is that so?" " yea actually I'm going to ask her out again , just me and her" clank now calming down said "ok if you say so". The cab finally arrived at the destination , they both got out and went in to get a seat. They were stopped by the robotic waiter and said " I'm sorry to inform you that there are no more seats left , unfortunately the place is booked out for the evening" ratchet replies " but how the are plenty of seats left" the robotic waiter says impatiently " well I'm sorry I don't make the rule I just , wait …what?" The waiter looks at clank he rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating , ratchet and clank looking at him having no idea what he is doing until the waiter says "wait are you clank? From secret agent clank?" The waiter says in a trembling voice , clank answers back in joy "hehehe well yes that certainly is me" the waiter was stunned until clank said "so can you do me and my ahh associate here a table?" The waiter woke up out of his daze and said" ahh yes….sir right this way".

They arrived at the table with ratchet pissed of at the waiter to see that Talwyn was already waiting for them there at the table, as ratchet saw her he froze in amazement , his heart was pounding and hands became sweaty , ratchet was bewildered by her looks all that he said was "wow".

 **Well that is chapter one guys , I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Please if you have anything that could improve this story and my writing in general so I can write more enjoyable stories.**

 **I am currently working on chapter 2 and will be put up just depends on the time that I have because of work and other commitments.**


End file.
